


Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alpha Logan | Logic Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha Roman | Creativity Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fear, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Virgil | Anxiety Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: It hadn’t taken very long until Virgil got requested, three alphas looking for an omega in their household to even everything out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I had these thoughts about writing a Alpha/Beta/Omega Au... I don't know really... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thomas looked at Virgil with a reassuring smile on his lips. Virgil didn’t give one back, only clutching his bag closer. It was a short distance to his new home, so Thomas decided that they should walk. The sun was shining and a soft wind was blowing around, cooling everyone down as the heat from the sun tried to burn them. 

Despite the fact that it was hot, Virgil refused to take of his hoodie, even if Thomas tried to convince him otherwise. Thomas, himself, was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, a red one with a star in the middle. 

Virgil pulled the bag closer to himself when Thomas stopped in front of a two storey house. It had a little garden in front of it, along with a small patio on the side of it. Thomas turned towards him, smiling reassuringly once more. 

“It’s going to be fine, Virgil. I promise.”. 

Virgil avoided his eyes, glancing at the house from the corner of his eyes. He thought he saw someone moving in the window, but ignored it when Thomas continued talking. 

“You ready to go?”. Thomas asked, and Virgil looked at the house. 

He couldn’t deny it, he had been in a pretty bad shape when they found him. Thrown out on the street like he was nothing, no clothes or shelter in sight. He had curled up in one of the many alleyways, trying to survive. 

He found some abandoned and shattered clothes he could wear, anything was better than being naked. Some days he managed to beg for a piece of food or even money, but people often walked past him. 

He didn’t know how long he was alone, but it was long enough that he was beginning to starve. A man walked up to him, holding out a hand, promising that everything would be fine. 

Out of desperation or loneliness, Virgil didn’t know, he accepted the hand. The man smiled at him, taking him to a shelter for abandoned omegas. 

He was given clothes and a bed, more food than he had eaten in however long he was alone. At first, it was a paradise, until the truth was revealed. His information and a picture was put up on a site, where alphas and betas could request omegas to come live with them. 

It hadn’t taken very long until Virgil got requested, three alphas looking for an omega in their household to even everything out. Patton, Logan and Roman they were called, and Virgil was shown a picture of them together. They were smiling happily, holding each other tight, with various reactions on being so close to each other. 

Patton, the one with possibly the biggest smile Virgil had ever seen, wore a blue polo shirt and a hoodie tied around his shoulders. He had glasses similar to Logan’s, only a tad more circular. 

Logan, the one who looked the least happy in the picture, but also the one who looked the most serious. He wore a tie on the photograph, along with a black polo shirt and glasses. 

Roman, who was holding the camera, had a red jacket messily thrown on, hiding a white shirt under it. He was looking slightly at the other two in the photograph, his fluffy hair falling down his face. 

Virgil turned back to Thomas, giving a small nod to him. Thomas walked up to the door, giving it a gentle but firm knock. He gave Virgil a small smile, before the door pushed open. 

“Hello!”. The man said, and Virgil concluded it was Patton. “Come inside!”. He added, moving out of the way to let the others step inside. 

Thomas walked inside, being as confident as he usually was, while Virgil curled up on himself. Thomas was an alpha too, so he felt more than comfortable in a room with more alphas. 

“Can I get you anything? Some coffee perhaps?”. Patton said, smiling that big smile as he had done in the picture. 

“Thanks but I have to get going…”. Thomas said, even though he seemed more than happy at the suggestion. “I just need the three of you signing the papers, and you can get to know Virgil.”. 

Virgil turned to look at Thomas, grasping his bag tighter. 

“Of course!”. Patton said, motioning to the table in the kitchen. “Logan! Roman!”. He called, startling Virgil. 

Virgil watched as the other two alphas came to join them in the kitchen, each of them taking their time to sign the papers. Thomas gave Virgil a big hug goodbye before leaving, and Virgil watched as he walked away. 

When he got back inside, the three alphas were looking at him excitedly. Virgil curled in on himself, avoiding their eyes. 

“How about we show you around, kiddo?”. Patton said, motioning Virgil forwards, away from the door. 

He only nodded, following behind Patton as he showed him around the house. Logan and Roman followed behind, making small comments when they walked past something interesting. 

They stopped outside a door, Roman proudly opening it up for Virgil to see. He made a bow, motioning for Virgil to step inside. With a confirmation from Patton and Logan, he did just that. 

The room itself was small but cosy. A large bed sat in the corner of the room, followed by a bedside table beside it. There was a small desk on the other side of the room, a swivel chair in front of it. There was also a bit of storage, in form of a shelf and a drawer. 

“Your new room!”. Roman cried out happily, resulting in Virgil flinching away and curling in on himself quickly. 

“We were unsure of your preference, so if anything is amiss we can simply redecorate it if necessary.”. Logan said, walking inside the room along with the others. 

Virgil walked up to the bed, feeling the material between his fingers. He put his bag down beside it, taking a seat and bouncing slightly on it. 

“What do you think?”. Patton asked, a hopeful smile on his face. 

“I-It’s great… thank you, sir.”. 

Patton laughed at that, shaking his head as he spoke. 

“No need to be so formal. You can call me Patton, kiddo.”. 

Virgil blushed, but nodded nonetheless. 

“How about you get unpacked, kiddo? We’ll call you when dinner’s done.”. Patton said, taking away the awkwards silence. 

“O-okay… thanks.”. Virgil answered, watching as the three alphas walked out and closed the door behind them. 

As he waited for dinner to approach, Virgil found himself unpack the few things he owned. He only had one set of extra clothes and a few small things he had found when he was on the street. Thomas had bought him a notebook and a few pencils when he had gotten requested, a small goodbye from him. Virgil hugged the notebook tightly, before putting it on the desk. 

He spent some time just looking around the room, before he turned towards the door again. Could he leave the room? Maybe they would be mad if he did? Virgil looked back at his bag, thinking about the emergency phone he had gotten with him. In case of danger, Thomas had said before they left. Virgil winced, he hoped he wouldn’t need it. 

He carefully opened the door, looking both sides before walking out. His room was the furthest away from the stairs. With much hesitation, he began to sneak towards the stairs, being careful to not make too much noise. 

He could see part of the downstairs, more correctly the living room. It was empty, but Virgil could hear the three alphas working and talking in the kitchen. A loud laugh resulting in him flinching harshly away from the stairs, a soft thud as he fell backwards. 

The kitchen got quiet for a second, and soon enough, someone was walking towards the stairs. Virgil went over the pros and cons of running away, but he never got the chance when Roman walked into the living room, looking up the stairs. Virgil didn’t know what to make of his expression, but Roman gave him a bright smile. 

“Dinner’s almost done. Did you finish unpacking?”. He said, motioning for Virgil to come down. Virgil nodded before climbing down the stairs. 

Logan and Patton was in the kitchen, both looking at him from the open window in the wall. Roman happily jumped back inside the kitchen, and Virgil followed. 

“Hope you like homemade pizza.”. Patton said happily, opening the oven for Virgil to see the pizza before quickly closing it again. 

Virgil only nodded again, watching as Logan began to put the cutlery on the table. Virgil quickly moved out of the way, despite him not even standing close to the table. Logan gave him a nod when he walked past. 

The alarm beeped shortly after and Patton took out the pizza, chuckling when Roman made a little dance. The three of them took a seat by the table, Roman and Patton on one side, and Logan on the other. Virgil looked at them for instructions, taking a seat when Patton told him it was okay. 

The food was served and the three of them dug in happily. Virgil ate slowly, humming happily at the amazingly tasty food. It had been so long since he had pizza, especially homemade. 

The dinner continued on like any other, with a few questions directed towards him. Questions such as: what’s your favorite food? favorite disney movie? do you like your new room?

Virgil answered in between bites of pizza, happy when not everything was about him. Roman told some story of a dream he had, while Patton gushed for details and Logan complained about the impossibility of said dream. 

When everyone was done, Logan took the cutlery away to wash, while Roman dried it before putting it back to it’s original place. Virgil thanked them for the food, blushing when Patton once again reminded him to use their names instead of sir. 

“We usually have movie nights.”. He began, basicly jumping on the spot. “Do you want to join us?”. 

Virgil nodded at that, giving a verbal answer as well. Patton grinned impossibly wider. 

“You go put on your pyjamas and we’ll meet up at the living room!”. 

Virgil looked at Patton for a moment, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Patton’s smile disappeared when he noticed the expression on Virgil’s face. 

“I… don’t really have any pyjamas… can I wear this?”. 

Patton turned around to face Roman and Logan. 

“Roman? Do you have an extra pyjamas for Virgil?”. 

“Absolutely! They’re in the bottom drawer.”. Roman said, looking back to smile at Virgil and Patton. 

Patton held out his hand and Virgil took it, following him as they walked upstairs again. Roman’s room was big and colorful. The red walls shone brightly when the door opened, and Virgil looked in awe at everything it contained. The golden details was like the cherry on top, shining brightly against the beautiful red. 

“See anyone you like?”. Patton asked as he opened the drawer containing Roman’s pyjamases. 

Virgil looked them over, noticing a fluffy material on the top of the drawer. He reached out to touch them, and Patton happily picked it up for him. Virgil blushed but took the pyjama pants nonetheless, also accepting a t-shirt. 

Roman walked inside, smiling as he noticed Virgil holding one of his pyjamases. They exited shortly after, both walking away to change for the movie night. Virgil hummed happily at the soft texture as he put on the pyjamas. They were a bit to big, the shirt almost falling off his small frame. 

He walked back outside, jumping when Patton let out a squeal upon his arriving. Roman and Logan returned shortly after, both looking at him for a long moment. Virgil curled in on himself at the stares, and the other’s were quick to set up a movie and snacks. They told Virgil to make himself comfortable on the couch, but he could see the glances they threw his way as they worked. 

As the movie began to play, Virgil felt himself relax slightly. He had a soft blanket around him, along with a small bowl of popcorn. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Looking over at the three alphas beside him, curled up together and happily watching the movie, Virgil felt safe. 

He closed his eyes, falling asleep shortly after. 

When he woke up again, he blinked heavily as light flooded in from the windows. He was still on the couch, the blanket close around him. The TV was off and the snacks had been removed. He could hear soft whispering coming from the kitchen, and looked over in that direction. The three of them sat by the table, happily munching on some breakfast. 

Virgil sat up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. He carefully folded the blanket, leaving it by the couch as he walked into the kitchen with quiet steps. The three of them greeted him, Patton got up to fix some breakfast for him. 

He took a seat by beside Logan again, sleepily rubbing his eyes. When he looked up again both Roman and Logan were looking at him, both quickly averted their looks when they noticed him looking. Patton put down a plate of pancakes in front of him, giving a warm smile. 

He happily ate, listening to the conversation of the three. He almost froze when he was asked a question. 

“We thought we could go buy some clothes and stuff for you today. Is that okay with you?”. Roman said, striking a pose as he looked excitedly at Virgil. 

Virgil almost choked on the pancakes, coughing as he tried to swallow the food. A glass was handed to him and he gladly took it, swallowing the water greedily. 

When he looked up Roman and Patton was standing beside him, while Logan stood on the other side rubbing circles on his back. Patton handed another glass to him and he swallowed it all in almost one sip. The three of them looked worriedly at him, and for the first time he could smell their scents. 

One of them was sweet like cookies, a warm embrace. It was the smell that reminded him of freshly new bread being brought out of the oven. 

The second one smelled of vanilla and make-up. Like those candles you could buy in stores, and once they were lit, you felt comfortable and happy. 

The last one reminded him of the forest and grass. That sweet but strong smell of newly cut grass in the summer. But also the smell of water falling from the sky, clear and refreshing. 

“Are you feeling alright, kiddo?”. That was Patton.

Virgil turned to face him, nodding hesitantly. He could breathe normally again, both a good thing but also bad, because now he had to explain himself. He looked away again, focusing on the glass in his hands. 

“You don’t even know me… why would you bother buying me stuff?... I’m not worth that...”. 

The three of them looked at each other, before sitting down so they could be eye to eye level with Virgil. He avoided their stares, a hand from each of them resting on his body, helping him feel grounded. Patton’s hand was on his knee, Roman’s on his arm and Logan’s stayed on his back, rubbing small circles for comfort. 

“Of course we would… we might not know you fully yet, but we want to… you deserve a life as much as anyone else, omega or not, we are all equal…”. Patton said, squeezing his knee comfortably. Roman rubbed his arm, while Logan began making bigger circles on his back. 

Virgil looked at them all before averting his gaze. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry. Despite his efforts, the tears began to fall and he lowered his head further. He had expected the worst when he got here, fearing that as soon as he was left alone, the monster would show up. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

He was welcomed with open arms, accepted as an equal. He got a room of his own, furnishing and a bed of his own. He got food, was allowed to sit and eat with them. He got a family. 

“Thank you so much.”. He said after having calmed down slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Virgil doing with his three alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it’s been a long time, and I’ve been very cryptid in the comments about a continuation for this Au. All the positive feedback and comments really made my day everytime I read them. So super many thanks for those.
> 
> I’m happy people liked this story and wanted more, so I decided on making an attempt to continue this story. I can’t say how many chapters there will be, and I can’t promise any regular updates. I want to keep on writing this, and if you guys have any ideas, let me know and I will see what I can do. 
> 
> But for now, hope this is to satisfaction ♡ let me know what you think and remember to stay safe ♡
> 
> Also a really big thank you to @rockergirl57 for helping me to understand how Alpha/Beta/Omega Au’s works♡ You’re the best ♡

Virgil was still a bit shaky as he finished the breakfast, the tears spilling over despite him being happy. He was accepted, welcomed into a home with three alphas. And despite it scaring him a bit, Logan, Roman and Patton had been nothing but kind. 

His alphas were sending out reassuring scents, reminding him that everything was okay. Logan and Patton collected the dishes, saying that he and Roman should head upstairs to find some clothes for Virgil. 

Roman was the one who had most clothes out of the three of them. Patton came close second, thanks to his big collection of hoodies and cardigans. Virgil had only seen one of them so far, the one he had worn in the picture. Logan usually wore polo shirts and ties, but according to the others, it was just a bunch of the same polos in slightly different colors. 

The room was a lot lighter than yesterday, and the bed was unmade. Roman didn’t seem to care about it, instead running up to the wardrobe, beginning to search through all the clothes he owned. 

Virgil hesitated, but with a bit of help from Roman, he picked out a black pair of pants and a red hoodie. The clothes were way too big for him, but also very comfortable. 

Roman turned around as Virgil changed, for some reason also changing his own clothes, despite having already dressed. He talked about how he needed to look his best at all time, and Virgil could understand why he had so many clothing options. 

When Virgil had put on his own clothes, he hesitantly turned to look at Roman, not knowing for sure if the other was finished or not. He was. He had the same blue pants on, but had changed into a white turtleneck that showed off his body very well. 

Fiddling a bit with the hem of the hoodie, Virgil looked around the room. 

"Thank you for accepting me.". Virgil decided on saying, wanting the alphas to understand how thankful he was for their help and care.

Roman smiled happily, and Virgil thought he could see a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“You don’t have to thank us. I’m just happy you joined our family.”. 

Surprising Roman, Virgil embraced the other in a hug. He wanted them to understand how thankful he was, how much it meant for him. Roman hugged him back shortly after. It felt like those hugs you get from a parent, as if no danger could ever reach you as long as they held you close. Virgil smiled. 

They stayed like that for who knows how long, but eventually Roman moved so he could see Virgil’s face. His cheeks were even redder than before, and he was looking at Virgil with a soft smile. 

“I know we only known each other for a short time, but… might I kiss you?”. Virgil felt himself panic slightly at that, he… he wasn’t suggesting what Virgil thought he was, right?

As if Roman could read his mind, he corrected himself. “Only on the cheek… you can say no if you want to.”.

Virgil relaxed a bit at that, nodding his head. Roman was careful to place a soft kiss on one of his cheeks, grinning brightly as he looked at Virgil once more. Virgil gave a small smile back, before they were called downstairs by Logan and Patton, telling them it was time to leave. 

-

The trip to the shopping center was both terrifying and exciting. His time alone had been spent taking shelter in shopping centers, searching through their trash for food and begging for money or help. He had been thrown outside more than once, but some people had been nice enough to help him. 

Roman and Patton were both buzzing with excitement, talking about all the different shops they could visit, the food they could buy and how great it was here. Logan was a bit more calm, wanting them to plan on where to go first and create a smart scheme for them all. 

After having decided to look at clothes first, they headed to one of Roman’s favorite stores. They had everything from fancy dresses and suits to casual t-shirts and jeans. Before they could enter further, the three alphas turned towards Virgil, encouraging him to choose something he liked. 

Virgil felt overwhelmed by their kindness, but eventually agreed to at least try on some clothes. Patton would compliment whatever item he choose, while Roman would help him find the right size and style. Logan organised what he would need, making sure he got a full wardrobe and not just one thing. 

They visited a few more stores after the first one, his alphas always encouraging him to pick out something he liked, while also making sure he was okay. He even picked out a hoodie by himself, without the others telling him he should try it. He blushed deeply as they praised him when trying it on. 

They even picked out a nightlight and a fluffy blanket to his room, as well as a few pencils, when Virgil accidently mentioned he liked to draw. But he wasn’t the only one who got something. Logan found a book in one of the stores, a continuation to a series he had started, while Roman found a pair of shoes for when the weather got colder. Patton bought a stuffed animal, a part of some collection he had at home. 

The car was fully loaded when they decided to head home. Virgil stood beside his alphas as they closed the boot to the car, the bags almost overflowing. Roman and Patton seemed oblivious to Virgil’s distress, but Logan had caught on to him. 

During the ride home, Virgil awkwardly fiddled with his hoodie, avoiding eye contact with either of the alphas. The three of them talked about what to fix for dinner, and what movie to watch later on that night. 

Virgil helped carry the bags inside, and as he and Logan headed upstairs to put it all away, Roman and Patton started on dinner. Logan folded all the clothes expertly, while Virgil figured out where he wanted everything the be. It was a slow process, but calm nonetheless. 

“Is everything alright, Virgil?”. Logan suddenly asked, halting Virgil in his movement. 

The lump in his throat felt incredibly tight, he could feel the tears burning in the corners of his eyes, but refused to let them fall just yet. He could feel the scent Logan was sending out, fresh, newly cut grass and water falling from the sky. 

“I feel bad…”. Virgil decided on answering. 

He barely noticed that Logan had walked over to him, his steps quiet as he did. 

“Why do you feel bad?”. Logan asked, determined to get an answer from Virgil. 

“...That you spent all this on me… I’m not worth that…”. 

Before he knew it, Virgil was embraced in a hug. It was calculated and comforting, Logan applying pressure as he knew where it would help him calm down. He hesitantly reached up to embrace the other, burying his head in Logan’s shirt. 

“You are worth so much more than this, Virgil… don’t ever say anything else… I know you don’t believe so yourself, but we want to help you see that… we will make you believe that you matter as much as anyone else…”. 

Virgil could feel the tears he had been holding back escape, falling down his cheeks as he sniffled. He held on to Logan tighter, sobbing. 

“We love you so much, Virgil… We want you to know that.”. 

Virgil let go a bit so he could look Logan in the eyes, despite the tears in his eyes, he couldn’t see any lies there. Logan smiled down at him. 

“Will you allow me to show that?”. Logan said, and Virgil gave a small nog. 

Carefully, as if Virgil would break, Logan placed a kiss on his cheek. He dried away the tears with his thumb, before handing over a napkin for Virgil to sneeze in. Virgil did just that, before they returned to unpacking all his stuff. Virgil still felt bad, but perhaps he could believe that they at least tolerated him for the moment. 

-

After dinner, they were quick to clean up. Snacks and soda were brought out for the movie night, and Virgil headed up to his room to change. His new pyjamas consisted of dark purple pants, made of a super soft material, and a long sleeved, black shirt. He hummed happily before heading downstairs again. 

The three alphas gave him a warm smile as he entered, complimenting how good he looked. Virgil blushed at that, helping them put up the rest of the stuff needed. He noticed how Roman and Logan kept stealing glances his way, but never said anything about it. 

He accepted a blanket to curl up in, while the three alphas curled up on the other side of the couch. They offered Virgil to join them, but he still remained a small distance away from them, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

He munched on some popcorn and chocolate they had given him, telling him he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. The movie played on, a Disney movie since it was Roman’s time to choose.

Patton would sneak over a couple of chocolate bars to Virgil, telling him to eat as much as he wanted. Virgil had noticed the concerned glances the three alphas had sent him during the day. More than often they had had to go look for smaller sizes, cause the clothes didn’t fit. He had also heard Logan and Patton talking about a change of diet, consisting of more calories, proteins and carbs. Virgil didn’t really know what to make out of that, but he guessed he would find out soon enough. 

The warmth of the pyjamas and blanket, together with the comforting scent from the other three alphas, Virgil couldn’t help but fall asleep. He knew he should try to stay awake, but he was just so exhausted from the whole day that his eyes felt so heavy. 

A hand on his shoulder woke him up, it was shaking him carefully. Virgil groggily opened his eyes, seeing Patton looking down at him with a small smile. 

“Hey sleepyhead. We were heading up to bed, thought you might want to sleep in your own bed tonight.”. 

Virgil took a few seconds to process the question, before nodding. He helped Patton clean up to blankets before they headed upstairs. Virgil almost fell into his bed, the tiredness creeping up on him quickly. 

Patton turned on the nightlight they had gotten Virgil, smiling as Virgil gave away a satisfied hum. Before Patton could leave, however, Virgil took his hand, stopping the other. 

“Thank you for everything.”.

Patton smiled brightly, taking a seat on the bed with Virgil. He kept Virgil’s hand in his, rubbing soft circles on it with his thumb. 

“You know we love you, right?”. He began, Virgil looked away from him, blushing once again. “I understand if you don’t believe us just yet, but we really do.”. 

Virgil turned to look at him, seeing a faint blush on Patton’s cheeks, thanks to the nightlight. 

“Can I show you that we care?”. Patton asked, and Virgil nodded at him. 

Patton pulled him a bit closer, giving a playful kiss on his cheek. He surprised Virgil a bit when he moved to kiss his forehead and nose as well, but only smiled happily at the affection. 

He left Virgil shortly after, wishing him a good night, before going to bed himself. And if Virgil laid awake for a few more minutes, grinning like and idiot, nobody needed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while... again...
> 
> I've had this chapter in my drafts for a really long time, but never gathered the energy to post it. But here it is, finally.  
> As it looks right now, I probably won't write more on this story... I don't have a clue where to take this, what should happen or anything at all. I'll end it with this... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, it makes me super happy to see your comments and the positive response.   
> Stay safe and remember that you are important ♡

The day after the shopping day, the three of them had to return to work. They had taken a couple of days free to be able to make sure everything was perfect for when Virgil would arrive. And of course, to make sure Virgil was comfortable and got his new room finished. 

They woke Virgil up a bit earlier that day, explaining that they had to leave for work. Logan usually left first, since his work at the university began early, and he always wanted a moment to double check everything before class. 

After him was Roman, but he was always a mix between early or late. Some days he would be away before even Logan had started his breakfast, while other days he left close to evening. But working in a theater, it was kind of excepted. 

Patton was usually the last to leave, he worked part time at a pet store. He was the one who made sure all the animals got their food, as well as some loving company while waiting for people to adopt them. 

Virgil had looked a bit hesitant to being left alone, but hadn’t voiced any concerns. Though, when Roman was the first to arrive home again, he was almost immediately embraced in a hug, as was the others when they returned. 

Patton fretted over Virgil when he admitted he hadn’t eaten anything during the whole day, to anxious to make anything in case it wasn’t okay. They went over all the food in the kitchen, explaining that everything was more than okay to touch and use for making dinner. 

That night, Virgil sat a bit closer to the three alphas during movie night. 

-

The rest of the week went on as normal as it usually would. Patton would sometimes call home to double check Virgil was eating something, and Logan or Roman would call to make sure everything was okay. 

During dinners, Roman would rant about all the amazing things that were happening at the theater, all the costumes and make-up, the singing and the acting. Patton would always gush for more details, which sometimes evolved to Roman belting out whatever song they were currently working on, or acting out the scene with either Patton or Logan. 

Sometimes Logan would explain his days during school, when one of his students had done something good or when they reached a certainly interesting subject. Patton would also talk about all the adorable animals at his work, gushing about them and shoving pictures of how cute they looked. 

Virgil wouldn’t talk very much during these times, he enjoyed listening to all of their stories. His days were usually the same either way, he would wake up and eat breakfast with the others. When they left, he would sometimes sketch in his notebook or write, sometimes trying out new recipes and surprise his alphas with when they arrived. 

He was usually not home alone that much, except for when all of them started early, but it was rare. When Roman was home, he would listen to him rant about musicals, and sometimes help him to remember his lines. Roman would often try to get him to act with him, but Virgil felt a bit nervous, even though it was only the two of them. 

When Patton was home, he would ask Patton for help with new recipes he had found, or sometimes just enjoy a movie or two when they had enough time. 

The times Logan began later, which was sadly very rare, he would ask Logan to explain what he was currently working on with his students. Logan usually brought home a couple of books for Virgil to read, and sometimes they would share a quiet time just enjoying each others presence and reading in silence. 

-

The three of them knew it would happen sometimes, sooner or later. They had planned to talk with Virgil about it, but things had gotten in the way, and Virgil never really seemed to excited to talk about the subject. 

Patton was the first one to notice it, there was a scent flowing through the house. It smelled like ink and coffee, with a small dash of leaves in a early autumn. Because of his drowsiness, it took him a moment before he realised what it was. Virgil’s heat. 

Immediately he began to push at Logan and Roman in the bed with him. Roman groaned as he was awoken, while Logan tiredly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Patton?”. Logan asked, pushing Roman once more so he wouldn’t fall asleep again, which he certainly would if no one stopped him from doing so. 

Before Patton could answer however, Roman shot up from under the covers, looking a the other two with wide eyes. 

“Virgil’s heat?”. He said, almost a question, but since he must have noticed the scent, he sounded quite sure of himself. 

“Yeah… it seems like it.”. Patton said, and that made them all jump into action. 

Roman went to their wardrobes, picking up blankets and pillows in case Virgil wanted to build some sort of nest or comfort pile. Patton went down to the kitchen, gathering snacks and several water bottles. Meanwhile, Logan walked through the house, gathering necessities and other stuff they might need. 

A few minutes later, they meet up outside Virgil’s room. Logan was the one to knock on the door, and the three of them waited for any kind of answer from Virgil. After a few minutes passed, they looked at each other with worried expressions. 

Patton made a second attempt at knocking, hoping to somehow coax Virgil into answering. 

“Virgil?... we just wanted to check in on you, make sure you are okay… we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to… you decide fully what will happen…”

Still no answer. Roman decided to open the door, just to make sure they were right and to make sure Virgil was fine. 

Inside, the night light was on, embracing the room in a soft glow. Thanks to the source of light, they could see the mess of blankets and pillows in the bed, and the curled up form of Virgil snoring slightly in the middle of it all. 

The three of them froze at the sight of him, how adorable and soft he looked. They noticed him slowly stirring, clicking his tongue as he lifted his head from the pillow he held tight against his tummy. 

He looked towards the door, noticing the three alphas standing there. They could see him freeze, but also the slightly fearful look on his face.

“Hey buddy…”. Patton said, taking a careful step inside. Roman and Logan stayed at the door, not wanting to overwhelm Virgil or make him feel trapped. 

“Hi.”. Virgil answered, his voice cracking. Their hearts broke at the sound of it, how fearful he sounded, as if he didn’t know what to expect. 

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, we are just here to offer our support and some food and blankets.”. Logan said, mindful of talking slowly and carefully. Roman and Patton nodded agreeingly at that, showing of the items they had brought with them. Virgil gave a small smile at that. 

“I… I don’t want to do anything sexually…”. He said shyly. “If that’s okay with you three, that is.”. He added quickly after he finished. 

“Then we won’t”. Roman said, all of them now inside Virgil’s room. 

Virgil smiled brightly as he accepted the mountains of blankets, fixing so they would lay perfectly in his bed. He agreed to take a few sips of water and some snacks, feeling way calmer now that his alphas were there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad... I haven't really beta read it... I'm to tired for that


End file.
